2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to physical fitness, exercise and sports equipment and, more specifically, to a freestanding training bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Training equipment designed to receive impacts from the hands, arms or feet of a user for conditioning or training purposes are well known. Such equipment is frequently used for training in the boxing and the martial arts. In the past, such equipment was typically found in gymnasiums and exercise facilities. More recently, such equipment has also found its way into the homes of consumers. Typically, such equipment includes a padded, relatively soft upright striking pad designed to receive the impacts from the arms or legs of the user, such impact receiving equipment being anchored or otherwise fixed in place so that although the striking pad is permitted to deflect as a result of the impacts, it is designed to rebound in the direction of the user. Otherwise the equipment remains substantially fixed in place relative to the ground. Such equipment is typically either very lively and responsive, to practice dexterity, agility and speed or relatively heavy and sluggish and intended to absorb significant energy impacts as a result of the power or strength of the user.
In using such training bags relatively high impact forces are initially absorbed by the striking pad and a resilient element is typically used to convert the kinetic energy from the user to potential energy. However, notwithstanding that the equipment absorbs a substantial amount of energy, it must, as suggested, remain fixed relative to the ground and, therefore, must either be permanently anchored or it must be sufficiently heavy to result in a considerable amount of friction with the floor surface. Generally, consumer units or those for children are mass produced and are freestanding and relatively light in weight. For serious or professional users the magnitude of the forces of the impact necessitates that the devices be permanently anchored to a ceiling, wall or floor, e.g., in gymnasiums. However, for most people acquiring such unit for home use attaching such unit to a wall, ceiling or floor is not a realistic or practical option. Therefore, such units need to be freestanding and be sufficiently heavy during use, to approach the professional freestanding units and develop adequate frictional forces against the floor surface to render the units immobile for the anticipated range of impact forces.
Additionally, when such exercise units are intended to practice dexterity, agility and speed it is desirable that the units simulate, at least to some extent, a live opponent. This can be achieved by making the unit such that it will efficiently restore potential energy to kinetic energy without excessive losses. Additionally, when a user is practicing timing, it is necessary that the device respond swiftly to achieve a desired rhythm. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,590, a multidirectional combination boxing and kicking bag is disclosed which has as its primary objective to provide an exercise which is more flexible and adapted to a number of different use conditions. However, such a bag is somewhat complex in construction and expensive to make. It is not only desirable to provide the speed of rebound to make the device "lively" but it is also desired to control the resistance to touches or kicks. Stated otherwise, the part of the device that absorbs the punches or kicks cannot be too light in weight or too heavy.
Another important consideration is durability. Such exercise equipment is designed to take a considerable amount of abuse. However, the device must withstand many impacts without causing any deterioration of any resilient or energy absorbing members. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,358, a training bag apparatus is disclosed in which the energy absorbing element is the flat deck or upper wall of a pedestal or base of the device. The flat deck is constantly inwardly and outwardly deformed. Since a flat wall is not the best design for absorbing energy, such design may cause the upper wall to undergo fatigue and ultimate failure.
When training bags of the type under discussion are impacted by hand or by foot, the padded portion of the device is typically deflected a certain angular amount from a normally vertical orientation. It is, therefore, also desirable that the space or perimeter about the base be controlled and limited to the amount that is needed while providing the user with flexibility and versatility to simulate practice against a live opponent.
Aside from the substantive design features that go directly to the merits of operation, it is also important to consider some practical factors such storing, moving and shipping the product to customers. Although in one respect, as indicated, the base must be sufficiently heavy to make the unit a viable freestanding unit, it must nevertheless be sufficiently light in weight so that it can be easily and inexpensively shipped to customers. The device must be such that it is not excessively bulky so that it can be compactly packaged in the smallest possible containers for purposes of storage and shipment.